The present invention relates to sunscreen compositions including a tropical plant cyanin. The invention further relates to methods of limiting skin exposure to ultraviolet light by topical application of a tropical plant cyanin.
Skin cancer is on the rise, and everyone is being told to use sunblock/sunscreen daily. However, there is inconclusive evidence that sunscreen use actually results in reduced incidence of cancer. Further, there is evidence that the most popular ingredients in sunscreens, titanium dioxide, and octyl methoxycinnamate themselves become toxic and possibly carcinogenic when exposed to UV radiation.
A method is provided for protecting against UV radiation that includes the steps of extracting a cyanin from a plant and applying it to the skin to act as a sunshield. A plant cyanin is selected from anthocyanin and betacyanin. Optionally, the plant cyanin is derived from a tropical plant, illustratively including the palm family, tropical fruit and nut bearing plants and flowering plants.
A sunscreen composition is provided including a plant derived cyanin and a skin-compatible carrier. Optionally, the cyanin is selected from an anthocyanin and a betacyanin, which is present at a concentration ranging from 0.05% to 75% of the weight of the total composition. A sunscreen composition includes the skin-compatible carrier at a concentration ranging from 25% to 99.95% of the weight of the total composition. As a further option, a sunscreen composition includes an ingredient selected from a buffering agent, an emulsifier, a carrier, a fragrance component, a preservative, a solvent, an emollient, a pH adjusting agent, an antioxidant, a propellant, a surfactant, a thickener, a neutralizer and a mixture of any of these.